Les jumeaux du temps
by Hylienne
Summary: Dix ans se sont écoulés depuis que Link est redevenu enfant après avoir vaincu Ganondorf. Il a grandi et est devenu un personnage important dans l'armée d'Hyrule. Apprenant la naissance imminente de son premier enfant, il rentre chez lui, mais une mauvaise surprise l'y attend... Cette fic est une suite du jeu "Ocarina of Time" et peut comporter quelques spoils. Je publierai les cha
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue : Dix ans après**

Dix ans s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'un jeune garçon venu de la forêt avait réussi à déjouer les plans du roi des Gerudos. Celui-ci voulait s'emparer du symbole de la souveraineté d'Hyrule : la Triforce. Accompagné et aidé par la princesse Zelda, Link avait pu démasquer le tyran et prouver les intentions réelles de celui-ci. Obligé de se retrancher dans son désert d'origine en compagnie de ses guerrières, ce dernier avait juré qu'il reviendrait et qu'il se vengerait de l'enfant. Celui-ci fit l'objet d'une protection rapprochée durant les premières années.

Très vite, il avait montré de grandes capacités dans le maniement de l'épée. Personne ne comprenait comment un gamin, âgé d'une dizaine d'années, avait pu développer une telle habileté sans avoir fréquenté la moindre école militaire. Une place au sein de l'armée lui avait alors été proposée afin qu'il puisse recevoir une éducation. Link avait accepté dans le seul but de rester à proximité du château. Durant ses moments de liberté, il se promenait avec la princesse Zelda ou avec Malon, la fille du propriétaire du ranch Lon Lon.

Le temps s'était écoulé pour le garçon qui était devenu un membre important parmi les soldats. En effet, ses étonnantes aptitudes lui avaient permis de gravir les échelons de façon rapide. À vingt ans, il était l'un des instructeurs les plus renommés du royaume et au-delà. Mais le jeune homme n'en tirait aucune gloire personnelle, il se contentait d'accomplir son devoir sans s'occuper de ce que le peuple pouvait dire de lui. Ce qui avait eu pour conséquence d'augmenter sa popularité.

Ses journées se déroulaient toutes de manière identique, il les passait en compagnie des recrues qui lui avaient été confiées et dont il devait faire des guerriers. Tout le monde savait que ses méthodes étaient dures et épuisantes, mais ils avaient la certitude d'être préparés à toutes les éventualités. Chaque élève avait dû réussir des épreuves qualifiantes pour intégrer le groupe et ainsi prouver ses capacités à suivre l'entrainement.

Ce matin-là, Link enseignait le maniement de l'arc à de nouveaux étudiants. Vêtu d'une légère tunique verte qu'il avait enfilée au-dessus d'une chemise en coton, le Héros du Temps était reconnaissable au bonnet de la même couleur que son haut qui ne quittait jamais sa tête, couvrant ses longs cheveux blonds retenus par un élastique. Ses yeux bleus étaient fixés sur ses recrues s'exerçant à l'arme de jet.

Les activités se déroulaient dans le gymnase de la garnison, situé dans les sous-sols du château. Les murs étaient sobres et aucune décoration n'égayat l'endroit. Un messager entra, une lettre entre les mains. Ce dernier s'adressa au soldat de garde en désignant l'instructeur du regard. Après en avoir reçu l'autorisation, le postier marcha vers le destinataire du courrier dont il était détenteur et le lui remit avant de s'éclipser en silence.

Machinalement, le jeune homme glissa le pli dans sa poche et reprit sa leçon. Après deux heures de travail, il mit fin à la séance, donnant rendez-vous à ses élèves l'après-midi même pour une course d'orientation. Link quitta la salle d'entrainement et rencontra la princesse Zelda qui venait vers lui. Elle avait toujours une démarche royale malgré le poids de son ventre qui l'obligeait à pencher légèrement le dos vers l'arrière.

Elle s'avança vers lui en souriant, portant une robe cachant à peine les marques de l'heureux événement qui se préparait. Ses longs cheveux blonds retombaient sur ses épaules. Ses yeux bleus plongèrent dans ceux du héros du Temps, comme elle aimait l'appeler depuis qu'il avait réussi à vaincre Ganondorf.

« Votre Altesse, vous ne devriez pas vous lever. Votre médecin vous a conseillé de ne pas trop en faire, ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé.

Je désirais te voir avant ton départ, je me doutais que tu ne quitterais pas ton poste avant d'avoir terminé la séance…

Mon départ ?

La lettre qui dépasse de ta poche, reprit-elle en désignant le morceau d'enveloppe. Tu ne l'as pas lue. Tu ne changeras jamais, rien ne peut te détourner de la mission que tu t'es donnée. Tu ferais mieux de la lire… »

En rougissant légèrement de la remarque de Zelda, Link sortit le courrier et en entama la lecture, pâlissant au fur et à mesure de celle-ci. La princesse souriait toujours et reprit la parole au moment où le jeune homme relevait les yeux.

« On dirait que tu vas bientôt devenir papa.

N'est-ce pas trop tôt ?

Ton enfant est juste pressé de connaître son illustre père ! Va rejoindre ta femme, elle a besoin de toi. Prends le temps qu'il te faut, je t'accorde un congé exceptionnel pour que tu puisses profiter de tes nouvelles responsabilités.

Je ne peux pas laisser le groupe de recrues…

Nous avons d'autres instructeurs qui pourront te remplacer pour le moment, tes élèves ont encore de nombreux mois de formation. La naissance d'un enfant est un événement important dans une vie, tu dois être aux côtés de Malon pour la soutenir. Alors, va et ne t'occupe de rien d'autre. Ta jument t'attend... »

Après avoir remercié la princesse, Link marcha rapidement vers les écuries, enfourcha Epona et prit la direction de sa maison. Quatre ans auparavant, Zelda avait été promise au fils cadet du roi d'un pays voisin. Cette nouvelle l'avait anéanti, c'est à cette époque qu'il s'était installé au ranch Lon Lon pour s'éloigner de celle qui faisait battre son coeur. Chaque matin, le Héros du Temps retournait au château pour accomplir son devoir de soldat et se donnait à fond pour oublier ses déboires sentimentaux.

Malon, l'unique héritière du propriétaire de l'exploitation, avait agi de son mieux pour atténuer son chagrin. Les deux adolescents passaient toutes leurs soirées ensemble et, naturellement, un lien se créa entre eux. Leur mariage fut célébré deux ans plus tard, peu après celui de la princesse.

Link repensa à Zelda et se souvint de sa douleur lorsque, trois mois plus tôt, elle avait appris le décès de son époux dans une embuscade. Il savait que la jeune femme accoucherait sous peu également, mais elle devrait le faire seule. Le père n'aurait jamais l'occasion de tenir leur bébé dans ses bras. Le héros du Temps mesurait la chance qu'il avait de pouvoir assister à la naissance du sien.

Le ranch n'était pas très éloigné du palais et Link parcourut rapidement cette distance. Il conduisit sa jument à l'étable et lui donna un peu de foin. Puis, il pénétra dans la maison et emprunta l'escalier pour se rendre dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Malon. La demeure était étrangement silencieuse. Ne devrait-on pas entendre les cris de la future mère, songea-t-il.

Le jeune homme posa la main sur la poignée de la porte et l'actionna tout doucement. Le spectacle qui se présenta devant ses yeux lui coupa la parole. Malon, couchée sur son lit, en proie aux douleurs de l'enfantement, menacée par une femme armée d'un long sabre : une Gerudo. Link balaya la pièce du regard et eut le temps de voir Talon immobilisé par deux autres guerrières du désert, avant de recevoir un coup sur le côté de la tête qui lui fit perdre connaissance.


	2. Chapter 2

À son réveil, Link se trouvait dans la salle principale du ranch, assis sur un fauteuil. La pièce était sommairement meublée. Une table trônait en son centre, entourée de quelques sièges en bois, quelques commodes pour ranger les ustensiles indispensables et un coin adapté à la préparation des repas. Ressentant une douleur lancinante au niveau de sa tête, il voulut se frotter les temps, mais son geste fut empêché par la présence d'une corde qui serrait ses poignets et les bloquait dans son dos. Le jeune homme observa alors autour de lui et se rappela les événements qui l'avaient conduit ici.

« Malon, hurla-t-il soudain, repensant à la raison de sa présence chez lui à une heure inhabituelle.

— Tiens, répondit une femme aux cheveux rouges qui venait d'apparaître dans son champ de vision, te revoilà parmi nous. »

Elle s'approcha de lui et examina la blessure que le coup avait provoquée sur son crâne. Du sang avait coulé le long de son visage et formait à présent une trace séchée. Des images d'une époque ancienne lui revinrent aussitôt en mémoire. Une forteresse au milieu d'un désert, un peuple de puissantes guerrières. Link avait réussi à gagner leur respect, mais cela semblait s'être déroulé dans une autre vie. Son retour dans le passé avait effacé la plupart de ses exploits. Il n'était désormais pour les Gerudos que celui qui avait fait exiler leur roi.

« Que voulez-vous ? Qui vous envoie, demanda le jeune homme.

— Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Pour l'instant, contente-toi de rester tranquille.

— Où sont Malon et son père ?

— Là-haut ! Il semblerait qu'un heureux événement se prépare… »

Le Héros du Temps se leva d'un bon, mais il fut stoppé par deux mains puissantes qui le ramenèrent en arrière. Ses bras immobilisés l'empêchèrent de se défendre et Link s'effondra sur le fauteuil.

« Ne bouge pas ! Nous n'hésiterons pas à utiliser la manière forte. »

Le jeune homme voulut répliquer, mais des pleurs retentirent soudain et attirèrent son attention. Des larmes montèrent à ses yeux. Son enfant venait de pousser son premier cri et il ne pouvait pas le tenir dans ses bras.

« Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

— De toi ? Pas grand-chose ! Notre roi veut juste t'empêcher de lui nuire !

— Laissez-moi porter assistance à mon épouse. Elle a besoin de moi.

— Notre sage-femme est auprès d'elle. De toute façon, tu ne pourras pas l'aider. Elle est condamnée.»

Une autre Gerudo descendit les escaliers un nouveau-né dans les bras, l'air dépité.

« C'est une fille, dit-elle.

— Notre roi t'a surestimé en te croyant capable d'engendrer un garçon, reprit la première en dévisageant Link.

— Capitaine Nabooru, que fait-on ?

— Nous l'emmenons. Nous devions ramener un enfant, nous en ramènerons un !

— Quoi ? »

La réaction de Link ne s'était pas fait attendre. Il s'était levé d'un bond.

« Je vous interdis d'emmener mon enfant… »

La guerrière qui était juste à côté de lui, mit son pied en avant et provoqua la chute du jeune homme qui s'effondra sur le sol. Il ne put même pas se protéger, lorsque son corps percuta les planches, déclenchant une forte douleur au niveau de son épaule.

« Tu n'es pas en position de nous interdire quoi que ce soit, répondit-elle en tournant autour du Héros du Temps. Je t'avais demandé de te tenir tranquille. Tu ne dois pas t'en prendre qu'à toi-même ! »

Link tenta de se relever, mais ses liens lui compliquaient la tâche. C'est à ce moment précis que de nouveaux pleurs se firent entendre attirant l'attention des deux femmes. Surpris, le jeune homme en oublia sa situation et posa son regard vers la chambre où se trouvait Malon. Une troisième Gerudo apparut un bébé dans les bras.

« C'est un garçon, cette fois ! Il a bien failli ne pas naître, sa mère n'en a certainement plus pour longtemps…

— Malon, hurla Link.

— Où se trouve le vieil homme ?

— Auprès d'elle, il pense pouvoir la sauver.

— Que dois-je faire de la fille ?

— Dépose-la, nous n'avons plus besoin d'elle. C'est son frère qui nous intéresse. Viens m'aider avec cet avorton. Nous devons l'emmener aussi. »

Nabooru et la femme qui venait de déposer la petite fille sur le sol empoignèrent Link et le relevèrent. Le regard du Héros du Temps se dirigea vers l'enfant qui s'époumonait en serrant ses minuscules menottes.

« Laissez-moi au moins la prendre dans mes bras et la nourrir !

— Avance, sa vie n'a aucune importance pour nous, répondit-elle en lui assénant une gifle. Suis-nous sans faire d'histoire si tu veux qu'elle ait une chance de grandir… »

Link fut emmené de force. Son regard passait de son enfant pleurant sur le sol à la chambre où sa femme luttait pour ne pas mourir. Son incapacité à leur venir en aide lui fit verser des larmes de fureur. Il recommença à se débattre, mais, à l'extérieur, d'autres mains se saisirent de lui et le jetèrent sur un cheval. Nabooru s'assit sur la selle en veillant à ce que son captif ne puisse plus bouger. Elle attendit que toutes les guerrières se soient installées sur leurs montures. La Gerudo qui tenait le nouveau-né grimpa derrière l'une d'entre elles en serrant son précieux fardeau.

« Fais attention, lui précisa le capitaine, tu tiens contre toi l'avenir de notre peuple. »

Elle tourna la tête vers Link qui la regardait, les yeux remplis d'effroi.

« Qu'allez-vous faire de lui ? Laissez-le, ce n'est qu'un enfant.

— Non, c'est TON fils. Il sera l'objet de la vengeance de notre roi à ton égard. Tu aurais dû réfléchir avant de t'en prendre à lui. »

Elle éclata de rire. Les chevaux partirent au galop en direction de l'ouest, vers le désert. Le ranch Lon Lon était situé à mi-chemin entre la citadelle et le chemin qui menait au territoire de Ganondorf. Celui-ci avait été fermé dix ans auparavant, lorsque le peuple Gerudo avait reçu l'interdiction formelle d'entrer sur les terres d'Hyrule.

Link remarqua que les barrières qui en bloquaient l'accès avaient été détruites. Il se rappela qu'un pont permettait de passer au-dessus du ravin qui séparait le royaume de l'étendue de sable. Au moment où ils auraient atteint ce point, plus personne ne pourrait lui venir en aide. Il recommença alors à se débattre, mais une main lui attrapa les cheveux.

« Reste tranquille ou j'envoie quelqu'un achever ce qu'il reste de ta famille ! »

L'avertissement suffit à calmer le Héros du Temps qui serra les dents de dépit. Il ne pouvait rien faire sans risquer la vie de sa fille, une enfant qui n'avait qu'une heure d'existence. De plus, son absence ne serait pas remarquée avant plusieurs jours puisque la princesse lui avait accordé un congé exceptionnel. Il ne pouvait donc espérer aucun secours. Et Malon ? Était-elle réellement en train de mourir ? Les larmes coulèrent à nouveau sur les joues du captif. Talon serait-il capable de s'occuper de la petite ?

Les chevaux s'arrêtèrent juste avant le pont. Nabooru mit le pied à terre et fit tomber Link sur le sol. Celui-ci chuta brutalement et, pour la seconde fois, ce fut son épaule qui encaissa le choc. Il releva la tête et aperçut des pieds chaussés de bottes gigantesques. Elles ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à une seule personne : celui qui régnait sur ce groupe de guerrières, celui qui avait juré de se venger de l'enfant kokiri, Ganondorf. Le roi Gerudo attrapa le jeune homme par le col de sa tunique et le souleva comme s'il ne pesait aucun poids. Puis, il l'observa avec attention.

« Tu as changé en dix ans, mais je reconnais en toi le sale gamin qui a déjoué mes plans de conquête.

— Je ne pouvais pas te laisser dévaster le royaume.

— Penses-tu avoir réussi à m'en empêcher ?

— Tu as été chassé du royaume et tu risques ta tête rien qu'en étant ici.

— Encore faut-il que cette chère Zelda soit au courant de cette infraction et je ne crois pas que tu sois en mesure d'aller lui raconter.

— Les soldats remarqueront que les barrières ont été détruites. Depuis ta dernière tentative, le pays est surveillé.

— Cela fait plusieurs années qu'ils ne font plus l'effort de venir jusqu'ici. J'ai attendu mon heure pour pouvoir exercer ma vengeance. Malgré ce que tu penses, tu ne m'as pas vaincu, tu n'as fait que reculer l'inévitable. Dans quelques jours, je serai à la tête de ce pays et, toi, tu pourriras au fond d'une cellule.

— Tu n'as pas encore gagné.

— Tu crois vraiment ? Si le détenteur de la Triforce du Courage est réduit à l'impuissance, qui pourrait prendre sa place ? Son fils peut-être ? »

Ganondorf s'approcha de la Gerudo qui tenait toujours l'enfant et s'en empara. Ce dernier commença à pleurer.

« Ne le touche pas, avertit Link qui s'élança sur son ennemi.

— Tu ne peux plus rien pour lui, répliqua Nabooru qui le retint en tirant sur la corde qui entourait ses mains.

— Il te ressemble, ajouta Ganondorf. Je suis persuadé qu'il pourrait devenir un valeureux combattant.

— Que vas-tu lui faire ?

— Ne t'inquiète pas, il vivra. Je m'occuperai de lui et il deviendra mon héritier…

— Non, non ! Pas ça !

— Le fils sera craint par ceux qui auront ovationné le père… »

Un bruit de galop attira alors l'attention de tous. Une guerrière venait d'arriver en trombe.

« Mon roi, c'est le moment. La princesse a été emmenée dans sa chambre et ils ont appelé le médecin. Le château est en émoi et sans protection. Le premier groupe a pu entrer, notre espion leur a ouvert la porte. Ils n'attendent plus que vous.

— Préparez mon cheval !

— Que fait-on de lui, demanda Nabooru en poussant Link vers l'avant.

— Enferme-le, je m'occuperai de son cas plus tard. Occupez-vous de l'enfant, je vous ferai venir quand le royaume sera sous ma coupe. »

Nabooru emmena Link vers une petite cabane située à proximité du ravin. En observant autour de lui, il remarqua que plusieurs bâtiments qui n'existaient pas auparavant avaient été construits. Le plus important devait sans doute servir de demeure à Ganondorf, les autres ressemblaient à des postes de garde. Le dernier, placé à l'écart serait probablement sa prison. Le tyran devait préparer son plan depuis un long moment. Peut-être même depuis qu'il avait été vaincu par un enfant…

La guerrière le fit entrer dans une pièce sombre et exigüe où elle l'enferma sans prendre la peine de le détacher. Le Héros du Temps se retrouva seul dans l'obscurité. Il s'assit contre une des parois et ferma les yeux. Il repensa à sa femme luttant pour sa vie, à sa fille abandonnée sur le sol du ranch, à son fils tombé aux mains de son ennemi et au royaume de nouveau en danger… Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Que pouvait-il faire pour les aider ?

Après le départ de Link, la princesse s'était rendue à la Salle du trône, une pièce immense où les murs étaient parsemés de drapeaux aux couleurs du royaume. Dans le fond se trouvait un seul siège réservé au souverain. Zelda devait régler les derniers détails pour la période où elle ne serait pas capable de gouverner. Son Premier ministre l'attendait et leur réunion dura un long moment. La jeune femme souhaitait que le pays puisse continuer à être protégé malgré son absence. Elle savait que sa délivrance était proche et ne voulait rien laisser au hasard.

Au bout de quatre heures de travail, Zelda ressentit les premières douleurs. L'homme de loi s'inquiéta, mais elle insista pour poursuivre la discussion. Au bout d'un moment pourtant, la souffrance devint tellement forte, que la princesse dut accepter d'être conduite dans sa chambre. On fit appeler le médecin qui accourut aussitôt.

Zelda mit au monde deux beaux enfants : d'abord un garçon, puis une jolie petite fille. Les efforts fournis eurent raison de la résistance de la princesse qui s'endormit après avoir embrassé le front des deux nouveau-nés. Elle n'entendit pas la garde donnant l'alerte, les bruits de galop quand les guerrières de Ganondorf envahirent le château, les cliquetis des lames qui se croisaient, les cris des blessés.

A son réveil, tout était déjà fini. Zelda ouvrit les yeux et chercha les berceaux qui avaient été installés à proximité, mais ils n'étaient plus là. Rien d'autre n'avait bougé : le lit à baldaquin et les quelques commodes royales n'avaient pas changé de place. La pièce dégageait la même douceur que d'habitude grâce aux fleurs et aux tableaux muraux.

Elle se releva d'un bond et s'aperçut de la présence d'un homme dans sa chambre. De forte carrure, il était vêtu d'une immense armure qui recouvrait son corps et d'une longue cape qui trainait sur le sol. Son visage empreint de cruauté était entouré de cheveux roux. Et son regard d'un rouge flamboyant en aurait effrayé plus d'un.

« Vous ! Je croyais vous avoir interdit de reparaitre devant moi ! Gardes !

— Inutile, ma chère, répondit Ganondorf. Vos soldats m'obéissent désormais. La personne à qui vous avez confié les rênes du royaume vous a trahi et m'a donné les pleins pouvoirs.

— C'est impossible, comment avez-vous pu ?

— C'est très simple, voilà dix ans que je travaille à préparer ma vengeance sur vous et votre chien de garde. Vous étiez entourée de personnes qui m'étaient dévouées sans le savoir. Elles ont gagné votre confiance petit à petit. Comment croyez-vous que j'ai pu entrer ?

— Je l'ignore.

— Certains de mes espions ont profité de votre indisposition pour faire entrer un groupe de soldats qui s'est occupé de réduire les chefs de guerre à l'impuissance. D'autres ont permis à mon armée de pénétrer dans la citadelle. Sans leur commandant, vos soldats ont rapidement rendu les armes. Tout cela n'aurait pas été possible si votre mari avait été à vos côtés…

— Ne me dites pas que …

— Si ! L'embuscade, c'est moi qui la lui ai tendue. Il a crié votre nom juste avant de… »

Il avait prononcé ces mots un sourire sur le visage. Zelda s'était relevée et observait son adversaire avec mépris.

« Vous n'êtes qu'une ordure.

— Si j'étais vous, je mesurerais mes paroles.

— Je n'ai pas peur de vous. Vous n'obtiendrez rien de moi.

— C'est ce que nous verrons, n'oubliez pas que vos enfants sont actuellement entre mes mains. »

Ganondorf s'apprêta à quitter la pièce, puis se retourna vers Zelda.

« Une dernière chose : n'espérez pas l'intervention de celui qui a déjoué mes plans la première fois. Link, c'est son nom ? Votre héros ne pourra plus rien pour vous.

— Vous mentez !

— Vous en aurez bientôt la preuve. En attendant, reposez-vous !

— Je veux voir mes enfants !

— Pas avant que vous ne soyez devenue un peu plus coopérative. »

Il quitta la chambre et la princesse le vit donner des ordres à deux femmes postées dans le couloir.

« Veillez à ce qu'elle ne sorte pas ! »


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2**

Assis contre un des murs de sa prison, Link attendait. Quel sort lui réservait son pire ennemi ? À l'extérieur, les Gerudos préparaient leur départ. Le Héros du Temps écouta et reconnut le martèlement des sabots des chevaux et le bruit caractéristique des roues des chariots. Les cris étaient nombreux également.

Les minutes passèrent, puis les heures. La nuit tomba, mais le jeune homme ne s'en aperçut pas. En effet, les parois de la cabane dans laquelle il était enfermé ne laissaient filtrer aucune lumière. Le silence s'était installé dans le camp. Les bras ankylosés par une trop longue immobilité, Link essaya de se relever et se mit à examiner la pièce. Celle-ci n'était pas très grande et ne disposait même pas d'une couchette. Sur le mur situé en face de la sortie, il distingua un anneau de fer.

Le captif s'approcha de la porte et remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas de système d'ouverture de ce côté. Décidément, son ennemi n'avait pas lésiné sur les moyens et s'était assuré que son prisonnier n'aurait aucune possibilité d'évasion. Le jeune homme se rassit et repensa à sa famille. Pour pouvoir les aider, il devait d'abord réussir à s'échapper.

Link tenta de défaire les liens qui retenaient ses poignets, sans résultat. Là encore, ses adversaires avaient tout prévu : plus il bougeait et plus les cordes se resserraient. S'avouant vaincu, le Héros du Temps ferma les yeux. Il avait complètement perdu le compte des heures. Seuls les gargouillements de son estomac lui indiquaient qu'un très long moment s'était écoulé. Son dernier repas était celui qu'il avait pris avant d'aller entrainer ses recrues.

Link se coucha. Son unique solution était d'attendre la visite d'une des guerrières ou de Ganondorf en personne. En effet, celui-ci lui avait bien spécifié qu'il s'occuperait de son cas plus tard. Bien sûr, le jeune homme n'était pas pressé de savoir quels tourments son ennemi lui avait réservés, mais il pourrait sans doute évaluer les différentes chances qui lui restaient d'échapper à cette perspective.

La fatigue et les émotions aidant, le Héros du Temps s'endormit d'un sommeil sans rêves. Un cliquetis de serrure le réveilla en sursaut. Sur le moment, les raisons de sa présence dans cet endroit lui semblaient floues. La douleur qui s'intensifia dans ses poignets lorsqu'il essaya de se mouvoir lui rendit ses souvenirs. La lumière du jour pénétra dans la pièce au moment où la porte s'ouvrit, obligeant le captif à fermer les paupières.

Link mit quelques secondes à s'habituer à la nouvelle clarté, ensuite il observa ses visiteuses. Une guerrière entra en portant un petit plateau sur lequel se trouvaient une écuelle, un morceau de pain, une cruche et une longue chaîne avec des bracelets d'acier. Deux autres femmes se tenaient devant la sortie, prêtes à bloquer la moindre tentative de fuite.

« Je te conseille de te laisser faire et de rester calme », commença la première.

Le jeune homme qui avait repris une position assise ne bougea pas, se contentant de fixer silencieusement la Gerudo qui s'avança vers lui. Si le repas lui était destiné, ses geôlières devraient le détacher. Cela pourrait être sa seule chance de s'évader. La combattante laissa son fardeau sur le sol et s'empara des maillons de fers qu'elle accrocha à l'anneau, puis s'approcha de Link.

« Relève-toi ! Tu dois avoir les bras ankylosés ! Je vais te détacher et te laisser les dégourdir un peu, mais ne tente rien, tu pourrais le regretter rapidement. »

Le Héros du Temps ne répondit pas et ne bougea pas davantage. Elle s'approcha à vives enjambées, le força à se mettre debout sans ménagement et le plaqua contre le mur. Le prisonnier se laissa faire sans émettre une plainte, malgré la douleur qui l'avait assailli au moment où son épaule s'était écrasée contre la paroi.

« Tu es une forte tête et tu te crois plus malin que les autres. Fais tout de même attention ! Ici, tu ne trouveras personne pour te prendre en pitié. »

La guerrière retira la corde, libérant les bras du captif. Faisant fi de la douleur que lui provoquait la possibilité de bouger, Link profita de cet instant pour lever la jambe gauche et repousser la femme qui se tenait derrière lui avec le pied. Surprise, celle-ci se retrouva sur le sol. Il ne perdit pas une seconde et fonça vers celles qui gardaient la sortie en espérant pouvoir les déséquilibrer. Dehors, son salut dépendrait de sa capacité à courir. Le jeune homme connaissait les lieux pour les avoir explorés de fond en comble et savait pertinemment dans quelle direction aller pour recouvrer sa liberté.

Malheureusement pour lui, ses deux nouvelles adversaires l'avaient vu arriver et s'étaient préparées à le recevoir. Au moment où il passait la porte, un poing arrêta son geste en s'enfonçant dans son estomac, lui coupant la respiration. Le coup le plia en deux quelques secondes, mais Link se redressa. Il avait cru pouvoir jouer sur l'instant de surprise, mais son stratagème se retournait contre lui. Ganondorf avait dû anticiper sa réaction. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se retrouvait dans ce genre de situation. Sa seule chance était d'agir rapidement, mais son immobilité forcée avait rendu ses déplacements plus lents et plus difficiles. Une des Gerudos lui attrapa aussitôt le bras, le tordit brutalement dans son dos et le plaqua contre le mur. Il n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser un mouvement.

« Encore un geste et je te casse un os, dit-elle en remontant sa main et en amplifiant la douleur ressentie par le jeune homme. Tu vas devoir apprendre à obéir ! Avance vers le fond !

— Non, j'ignore ce que vous voulez, mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous faciliter la tâche !

— Dans ce cas, nous allons employer la force. Tant pis pour toi, tu en subiras les conséquences. »

La guerrière appela les deux autres femmes qui attrapèrent Link chacune par un bras et l'immobilisèrent. Il eut beau se démener de toutes ses forces, ses adversaires avaient bien été entrainées et aucune des deux ne desserra son étreinte. Celle qui avait parlé arriva rapidement et lui envoya plusieurs fois son poing dans la figure. Un peu sonné par la violence des coups, il cessa de se débattre et fut emmené dans le fond de la pièce. Les Gerudos enfermèrent ses poignets et ses chevilles dans les carcans et le lâchèrent. N'ayant pas encore eu le temps de reprendre totalement ses esprits, le jeune homme s'effondra sur le sol.

« Donnez-lui une bonne leçon pour qu'il comprenne qui commande ici ! »

Les deux femmes se mirent à labourer le corps du Héros du Temps à coups de pieds. Ce dernier se recroqueville sur lui-même afin de protéger sa tête et son estomac. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de ce traitement, celle qui semblait être la chef les arrêta.

« Ça suffit ! N'oubliez pas que notre roi le veut en un seul morceau. Il a son compte pour le moment et ne pourra plus rien tenter. Laissez-nous ! Je dois lui parler. «

Les subalternes quittèrent la pièce rapidement. Link releva la tête, après avoir essuyé les quelques gouttes de sang qui coulaient entre ses lèvres, et fixa la Gerudo. Il se redressa et alla appuyer son dos contre le mur situé derrière lui. Chacun de ses mouvements lui provoquait d'intenses douleurs.

« Si tu m'avais écoutée, tu n'en serais pas là ! Sache que Ganondorf nous forme depuis dix ans à toutes tes techniques de combat. Tu es tellement prévisible.

— Vous étiez trois, répondit-il en tournant son regard vers le mur. Ce n'est pas très équitable…

— N'es-tu pas le meilleur instructeur d'Hyrule ?

— Je n'ai jamais prétendu mériter un tel honneur. Je ne suis qu'un combattant comme un autre.

— Ce n'est pas ce qu'on dit ! Ta défaite n'est pas due à ton incompétence. Tu te défends bien pour un paysan. Tu as juste sous-estimé la haine que notre roi te voue.

— Que veux-tu dire ?

— Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, cela fait des années qu'il prépare sa vengeance. Nous avions des espions au sein du château et tu as formé certains d'entre eux.

— C'est impossible ! L'armée d'Hyrule n'accepte pas n'importe qui.

— Effectivement, tu as raison sur ce point. Nous avons recruté nos espions parmi tes élèves, parmi ceux qui étaient considérés comme les plus prometteurs. Tu sais très bien ce qu'un homme peut faire si ceux qu'il aime sont menacés. Je maîtrise chacune de tes techniques à la perfection et en connais les moindres points faibles. Fais-toi une raison, tu ne me vaincras jamais !

— C'est ce qu'on verra…

— Tu es vraiment têtu. La faim et la soif devraient te faire entendre raison. »

Link ne répondit pas, le manque d'eau et de nourriture s'était déjà fait sentir et sa tentative d'évasion en avait aggravé les premiers symptômes. La Gerudo se leva et se dirigea vers la porte sans rien ajouter, mais, au moment de sortir, elle lâcha.

« Repose-toi ! Tu auras bientôt besoin de tes forces. Et économise ta salive, il va faire chaud. N'oublie pas que le désert n'est pas loin. »

La porte se referma et le Héros du Temps se retrouva de nouveau seul. Il s'aperçut que le plateau contenant le repas qui lui était destiné n'avait pas été repris. Était-ce un oubli de la part de ses geôlières ou une preuve de pitié ? Le jeune homme se releva avec difficultés. Les nombreux coups qu'il avait reçus ne facilitaient pas ses mouvements.

L'objet de son désir se trouvait juste à côté de la sortie. Link vit rapidement que la chaine qui l'attachait au mur ne lui permettrait pas d'atteindre les aliments. La pièce dans laquelle il avait été enfermé lui apparut soudain plus grande qu'elle ne l'était en réalité. En observant les maillons, il remarqua que ceux-ci avaient été placés de manière à ne lui laisser que peu de liberté. Il ne pouvait pas s'éloigner de la paroi. Il s'agissait donc d'une torture supplémentaire. Le jeune homme se rassit, ramena ses genoux contre son torse et cacha son visage dessus. Il se rendait bien compte que tout cela ne faisait que commencer. Ganondorf cherchait à le briser et semblait avoir tout prévu jusqu'à la longueur de ses liens.

Après le départ de Ganondorf, la princesse était restée incrédule. Comment la situation avait-elle pu évoluer de la sorte en si peu de temps ? Les paroles de son ennemi tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Selon ses dires, cela faisait des années qu'il préparait sa revanche. La rapidité avec laquelle la citadelle avait été assiégée prouvait la véracité de ses propos. La jeune femme retraça le déroulement de sa journée pour comprendre comment cette attaque avait pu être possible.

Ce matin-là, un coursier était arrivé avec une lettre importante. Selon le protocole en vigueur au sein du palais, il avait été introduit auprès du Premier ministre. Après avoir pris connaissance du contenu de la missive et envoyé le messager délivrer le pli à son destinataire, il avait prévenu Zelda qu'un de ses instructeurs devrait s'absenter pour raison familiale. Une seule personne pouvait être concernée par cette nouvelle : celui en qui elle avait mis toute sa confiance, celui qui, quelques années plus tôt, l'avait aidée à convaincre son père de la perfidie du roi des Gerudos, Link.

Après cet exploit, il ne s'était plus éloigné du château et avait fini par entrer dans l'armée. Zelda et lui avaient passé de longs moments ensemble avant que le monarque d'Hyrule ne décide de marier sa fille à un prince d'un pays voisin. Ses visites s'étaient alors espacées pour cesser complètement après la cérémonie. Étant au courant de ses sentiments à son égard, elle avait respecté son choix et n'avait pas cherché à le revoir.

C'est à la mort de son époux qu'il s'était rapproché d'elle. Le jeune homme avait toujours gardé un œil sur celle qui avait été son premier amour et n'avait pu s'empêcher de revenir vers elle quand il l'avait trouvée profondément désespérée. C'était lui qui l'avait épaulée pendant les mois qui avaient suivi et son soutien avait été très précieux pour elle. Sans sa présence et son réconfort, Zelda aurait eu plus de difficultés à traverser cette épreuve. Également sur le point d'avoir son premier enfant, Link comprenait aisément sa situation.

Connaissant parfaitement le grand dévouement de son instructeur envers ses élèves, elle avait tenu à veiller à ce qu'il rejoigne sa moitié rapidement pour l'événement important qui allait bouleverser sa vie. Après son départ, elle s'était rendue à la réunion qu'elle avait organisée et durant laquelle le travail avait commencé. À ce moment, ses souvenirs étaient plus flous. La princesse avait été conduite dans sa chambre où l'attendaient son médecin et une étrange femme aux cheveux roux. Elle avait donné naissance à deux beaux bébés qui furent installés dans des berceaux, placés à côté du lit de la jeune maman.

À son réveil, tout était fini et le château était désormais aux mains de son pire ennemi. Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle rien entendu ? Zelda se rappela alors d'un détail qui la troubla. L'inconnue qui semblait être l'assistante de son patricien lui avait donné une potion amère. Lui avait-on fait avaler un puissant calmant ? Cela pouvait expliquer le sommeil qui l'avait envahie juste après. Pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas méfiée ? La couleur de la chevelure de l'étrangère aurait dû l'alerter…

Certaines révélations de Ganondorf l'avaient quelque peu décontenancée. Ce dernier avait admis être responsable de la mort de son mari, mais pourquoi avait-il eu besoin de faire une telle chose ? L'évidence lui sauta aux yeux. Selon les dires du roi des Gerudos, son Premier ministre l'avait trahie. Si son époux était encore de ce monde, c'est lui qui serait en charge du pays et l'attaque n'aurait pas pu avoir lieue. Elle savait pourtant que son ennemi était capable de tout…

Zelda regarda par la fenêtre. La nuit était tombée. Ses pensées se tournèrent de nouveau vers Link. Où était le jeune homme en ce moment même ? Que lui était-il arrivé ? Son adversaire avait prétendu qu'elle ne pouvait espérer aucun secours de sa part. Avait-il été fait prisonnier lui aussi ? Les larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. Que deviendrait Hyrule ? Elle avait manqué à ses devoirs en tant que princesse et son peuple allait en payer le prix. Envahie par le chagrin et la culpabilité, elle finit par s'endormir.

Le lendemain matin, Zelda eut la désagréable surprise de retrouver Ganondorf dans sa chambre. Ce dernier semblait attendre son réveil. Il sourit et se leva.

« J'espère que vous avez bien dormi.

— Que voulez-vous ?

— Savoir si vous étiez un peu plus disposée à m'écouter…

— Que pourriez-vous avoir besoin de me dire ?

— Vous ne désirez plus connaitre le sort que je réserve à votre héros vêtu de vert ? »

À cette évocation, elle se releva d'un bond. La colère lui fit perdre son calme.

« Où est-il ? Que lui as-tu fait ?

— Le tutoiement à présent ? Vous perdez votre politesse, princesse. Qu'importe, je vous donne l'autorisation de me parler ainsi, nous serons bientôt suffisamment proches pour nous le permettre. Pour répondre à votre question, il est entre mes mains, mais est aussi récalcitrant que vous à agir selon mes vœux. Mes guerrières le feront bientôt plier. Vous le verrez bientôt. Pour l'instant, je souhaite obtenir votre coopération. Je dois faire venir les dirigeants des autres contrées d'Hyrule et j'ai besoin de vous pour ça.

— Débrouillez-vous, répondit-elle en retrouvant son calme et en reprenant le vouvoiement protocolaire.

— Je m'attendais à cette réponse, ajouta-t-il en souriant. Je ne demande qu'une chose : que vous invitiez les chefs des Gorons, des Zoras et des Kokiris à venir se présenter au château, et je vous promets qu'aucun mal ne leur sera fait. Vous n'aurez même pas à mentir sur la situation.

— Qu'est-ce que ce geste me rapportera ?

— La possibilité de revoir vos enfants. »

Zelda ne répondit pas. Ganondorf ouvrit la porte et fit entrer un des greffiers du palais qui tenait une écritoire avec des lettres.

« Les messages ont déjà été rédigés et vous n'avez qu'à les signer. Prenez le temps de les parcourir, vous verrez qu'il n'y a aucun piège. »

La princesse prit le temps de lire le texte qui expliquait la situation de façon juste et concise et qui invitait Darunia, Ruto et Mido à venir au palais pour la présentation du nouveau souverain. Il était précisé que les hôtes seraient en totale sécurité jusqu'à leur départ.

« Et si je refuse de signer ?

— Vous me contraindrez à employer la manière forte, ce que je ne souhaite pas. »

Zelda poussa un soupir et signa en bas des trois pages. Le roi des Gerudos s'empara des papiers et sortit précipitamment de la chambre. Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux bébés furent déposés dans les bras de leur mère.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 3 :**

Après le départ des Gerudos, Link avait vainement tenté de se rapprocher du plateau sur lequel se trouvaient un morceau de pain et un pichet d'eau. Il avait renoncé et s'était assis le dos contre la paroi à laquelle il était retenu par des chaines lui enserrant les poignets et les chevilles. Comment la situation avait-elle pu dégénérer à ce point ?

Le Héros du Temps attendait dans le noir depuis ce qu'il pensait être une éternité, se posant mille et une questions sur le sort qui avait été réservé à sa famille et aux habitants de la citadelle. Pourquoi la princesse n'avait-elle pas pu empêcher cette nouvelle attaque ? Qu'était-il arrivé exactement ? Ganondorf avait été banni ! Link ne comprenait pas comment son ennemi avait pu organiser cette invasion sans quitter le désert.

Puis, les paroles de la guerrière lui revinrent en mémoire. Était-ce la vérité ? Le tyran avait-il vraiment réussi à faire entrer des espions à l'intérieur du château, parmi ses recrues ? Le peuple Gerudo était constitué uniquement de femmes et l'armée d'Hyrule n'engageait que des hommes. Même déguisées, leurs présences ne seraient pas passées inaperçues. De plus, ceux qui avaient la chance d'être acceptés dans son groupe avaient des capacités remarquables. Pour lui, aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait de le trahir.

Cependant, le Héros du Temps devait reconnaitre que certains de ses élèves lui avaient causé des difficultés. Cela remontait à quelques années, au moment de ses débuts, en tant qu'instructeur. Ses méthodes de formation étaient réputées pour mettre les nerfs à rudes épreuves, c'était pour cette raison que les volontaires devaient se plier à des tests d'aptitudes. Pourtant, malgré toutes les attentions qui avaient été apportées à l'enrôlement des soldats, une erreur n'avait pas pu être évitée.

Link en avait gardé un mauvais souvenir, car il pensait être responsable de cet échec. Une de ses recrues avait commis un acte irréparable, parce qu'il n'avait pas supporté la cadence des entrainements. Après un exercice particulièrement ardu, une rixe avait éclaté entre lui et l'un de ses camarades. Cet incident avait d'ailleurs provoqué la mort de l'autre combattant. L'enseignant avait dû renvoyer le contrevenant pour manquement à l'honneur.

Cette histoire lui avait coûté deux élèves. Le blessé avait été sauvé et avait pu reprendre sa formation, mais avait disparu juste avant la fin de celle-ci. Encore aujourd'hui, le jeune homme ignorait ce qu'il était devenu. Et, à présent, le Héros du Temps se demandait si cet événement était lié à ce qui était en train d'arriver.

Link déplia ses jambes, se coucha sur le sol et ferma les yeux. Sa soif s'était faite plus intense et une légère somnolence s'emparait doucement de lui. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire c'était d'attendre... attendre qu'une Gerudo entre dans la pièce pour lui donner à boire ou pour l'exécuter. Petit à petit, l'inconscience l'envahit et il perdit contact avec la réalité.

Des voix se firent soudain entendre. Le prisonnier les perçut à travers un semi-brouillard.

« Comment se porte notre prisonnier ?

— Nous avons dû employer la force pour le calmer, Votre Majesté. Il a cherché à s'enfuir.

— Je n'en attendais pas moins de sa part ! Ouvrez ! »

La porte s'ouvrit, mais le Héros du Temps ne bougea pas. En effet, il était persuadé que tout se passait dans sa tête.

« Il n'a pas l'air tellement abîmé ! Je vous avais pourtant donné toute autorité pour le contraindre à obéir.

— Nous l'avons privé d'eau et de nourriture !

— Depuis combien de temps n'a-t-il pas bu ?

— C'est-à-dire que…

— Bande d'idiotes, je vous avais dit que j'avais besoin de lui en vie. Vous aviez tout le loisir de le blesser, mais je vous avais interdit de le mettre en danger. Donnez-moi de l'eau immédiatement ! »

La colère perçait dans la voix de l'homme qui avait parlé et la respiration des guerrières était devenue plus intense, signe d'une immense crainte. Du fond de son inconscience, Link ne saisissait pas ce qui était en train de se passer. C'est au moment où l'eau fraîche coula le long de sa joue pour arriver sur ses lèvres qu'il comprit : ce n'était pas un rêve. Le Héros du Temps ouvrit les yeux et vit son pire ennemi penché sur lui. Celui-ci lui présentait un récipient rempli d'un liquide transparent. Le prisonnier se redressa et s'en empara pour en avaler le contenu. La brûlure présente de sa gorge s'en trouva légèrement atténuée.

« Bois doucement !

— Encore, demanda-t-il.

— Tu en auras autant que tu le désires quand tu auras répondu à quelques questions ! »

Le visage de Link se contracta. Évidemment, il ne devait attendre aucune pitié de son pire ennemi. Ganondorf se releva et observa son adversaire, couché sur le sol. Ce dernier tenta de se mettre debout, mais les forces lui manquèrent. Il ne réussit qu'à appuyer son dos contre la paroi.

« Tu ne sembles pas disposé à m'apporter ton aide. Je m'en doutais un peu, mais as-tu réellement conscience de ce que tu risques en cas de refus ?

— Tu ne me fais pas peur.

— Ça, je le sais, répondit Ganondorf en souriant. Tu es résistant physiquement et ta loyauté n'est plus à prouver. Cependant, tu oublies une chose, je connais tes points faibles physiques et moraux. N'es-tu pas devenu père récemment ?

— Ne touche pas à mes enfants ! »

La colère avait redonné un peu d'énergie au jeune homme qui s'était soudain redressé. Sa réaction fit rire le roi du désert.

« Crois-tu être en mesure de me tenir tête ? Pour l'instant, seul ton fils m'intéresse, tant que tu te tiens tranquille, ta fille n'aura rien à craindre de moi. Je n'ai que quelques questions à te poser. Vois-tu, en tant que nouveau souverain d'Hyrule, j'aurais souhaité m'entretenir avec les différents chefs des autres peuples de ce pays. Je voulais les convier à une réunion des plus importantes et en profiter pour me présenter directement à eux en signe de paix.

— De paix ? J'ignorais que tu connaissais ce mot !

— Crois-tu qu'ils accepteraient de me recevoir si je leur révélais mes véritables intentions ?

— Tu es toujours aussi perfide !

— En sept années d'exil, j'ai eu le temps de préparer mon plan minutieusement. Je dois t'en remercier d'ailleurs. Grâce à ton intervention, j'ai pu échapper à la peine capitale.

— Le peuple n'aurait pas compris cette sentence, car tu ne t'étais rendu coupable que d'intentions malhonnêtes. Hyrule a toujours été une région pacifique. La violence ne fait pas partie de nos coutumes. Tu le sais !

— Effectivement, mais ça va changer. J'ai déjà fait en sorte de modifier les lois et tu seras le premier à en faire les frais. »

Link regarda son ennemi. Que voulait-il dire par là ? Le jeune homme sentit son cœur battre plus fort. Le tyran ferait probablement de lui un exemple éclatant afin de dissuader les Hyliens de se rebeller contre son pouvoir. C'était sans doute la raison pour laquelle il désirait le garder en vie.

« Tu comptes me faire exécuter ?

— Je t'avouerai que cette idée m'a traversé l'esprit et que j'éprouverai un immense plaisir à te voir mourir. Ma décision n'est pas encore prise. Pour l'instant, tu devrais plutôt te préoccuper de l'instant présent et des questions que je désire te poser. »

Link se tut et leva les yeux vers son ennemi. Un sourire carnassier éclairait le visage de celui-ci. Le Héros du Temps ignorait ce qui allait advenir de lui, mais il savait que, dans tous les cas, ce ne serait pas une partie de plaisir pour lui.

« Pour en revenir à l'affaire qui nous occupe, j'ai rencontré Darunia, le chef des Gorons, dans les montagnes et Ruto, la princesse des Zoras, près du lac Hylia. Un seul peuple reste invisible à mes yeux…

— Les Kokiris !

— Exact ! Je ne les ai pas trouvés. Leur village était désert. Ils avaient dû se cacher dans la forêt, mais je connais sa réputation

— Ça te frustre, demanda Link, en esquissant un sourire. Sache que l'Arbre Mojo est chargé de la protection des bois Perdus et de leurs habitants. Tu as bien fait de ne pas y pénétrer, s'y perdre équivaut à signer son arrêt de mort !

— Ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi, répondit-il en grinçant des dents. Tu vas m'expliquer comment faire pour rencontrer le chef de ces enfants perdus. »

Link leva la tête vers son ennemi pour le regarder dans les yeux en lui stipulant son refus de coopérer. Il avait vécu parmi les Kokiris et ne laisserait personne leur faire du mal. C'était suite à la demande de l'Arbre Mojo, qu'il avait quitté la sécurité de la forêt. Celui-ci lui avait appris qu'un tyran tentait de s'approprier la Triforce, le plus puissant des pouvoirs. Ce dernier devait s'emparer de trois pierres conservées par trois des populations de la région. Link avait pu empêcher le monstre chargé de voler celle que gardait l'arbre centenaire, mais n'avait pu le sauver, rendant ainsi son peuple vulnérable.

Mido, le chef du groupe l'avait tenu pour responsable de la perte de leur protecteur et le jeune garçon avait dû partir pour remplir la mission qui lui avait été donnée. Il avait récupéré les deux autres joyaux auprès de Darunia et de Ruto, puis avait réussi, grâce à l'Ocarina que la princesse lui avait confié, à ouvrir le sanctuaire où était l'artéfact recherché. Ganondorf en avait profité pour tenter de s'approprier la Triforce. Le Héros du Temps, quant à lui, se réveilla sept ans plus tard, dans un monde désolé. Après bien des combats, il avait vaincu Ganondorf. Zelda l'avait alors renvoyé dans son temps pour qu'il puisse empêcher le pire d'arriver.

« Un refus n'est pas acceptable. Ils n'auront rien à craindre de moi, s'ils acceptent mes exigences.

— Et quelles sont-elles ?

— Leur soumission complète à mon pouvoir !

— Je ne te laisserai pas transformer mes amis en esclaves qui serviront tes plans !

— Tu n'as pas changé. Je me souviens de notre première rencontre, Héros du Temps ! C'est bien comme ça que l'on te nomme ? Ton jeune âge ne t'empêchait de me tenir tête. Je t'avais juste demandé de me désigner la direction dans laquelle étaient parties la princesse et sa nourrice qui venaient de quitter la citadelle. Tu étais debout face à moi et tu as refusé. Je t'ai frappé et tu es tombé en perdant un petit ocarina. J'ai cru qu'il s'agissait de celui de la princesse…

— Non, c'était un cadeau de Saria.

— Et celui-ci, ajouta-t-il en sortant un instrument en bois.

— Elle m'en a taillé un nouveau quand elle a su que je l'avais perdu.

— Dans ce cas, le son qu'il produit devrait l'attirer… »

Link venait de se rendre compte qu'il avait trop parlé et décida de garder le silence pour ne pas donner de précieux indices à son ennemi.

« Tu es si naïf ! Peut-être consentiras-tu à me jouer un air ?

— Compte là-dessus !

— Ton entêtement te causera des problèmes ! »

Gannondorf s'approcha de Link et lui montra l'ocarina et un petit carnet que le jeune homme gardait toujours sur lui.

« Mes guerrières t'ont fouillé après t'avoir assommé. Elles ont trouvé des choses intéressantes. Comme ces pages où tu notes tous les airs que tu es capable de jouer, avec leur titre. Je t'en donne quelques-uns ? »

Le Héros du Temps pâlit rapidement. Comment avait-il pu être assez stupide pour les noter, tout en les connaissant par cœur ?

« Menuet des bois , Boléro du feu, Sérénade de l'eau, Requiem des esprits, Nocturne de l'ombre, Prélude de la lumière, Chant des Tempêtes, Chant du Soleil, Berceuse de Zelda, Chant d'Epona, Chant du temps et… chant de Saria… »

Link tressaillit en entendant le nom du dernier morceau.

« Je pense avoir toutes les informations dont j'avais besoin. Merci de ta coopération. Mais, avant de partir, j'ai un petit compte à régler avec toi et ta sale manie de me répondre… »

Ganondorf fit signe aux deux guerrières, jusque-là, n'avait pas bougé. Elles attrapèrent le jeune homme par les bras pour l'immobiliser pendant que leur chef le martelait de coups au visage. Le prisonnier reconnut le goût du sang sur sa langue. Ensuite, le roi Gerudo s'empara du bonnet du captif et l'utilisa pour essuyer le liquide écarlate qui lui coulait de la bouche.

« Avec ça, ton amie devrait m'écouter. Lâchez-le et apportez-lui un repas consistant et de l'eau. Quand je reviens des bois perdus, je le ramène au château. Faites en sorte qu'il soit capable de marcher ! »

Sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce sans un regard pour Link qui s'était écroulé sur le sol, le visage enfoui dans les mains. Son ennemi avait réussi à obtenir les informations voulues en le manipulant, une fois de plus. Les deux Gerudos chargées de le surveiller suivirent Ganondorf à l'extérieur. Ce dernier se réinstalla le dos contre la paroi et se mit à essuyer le sang qui coulait sur ses lèvres avec sa manche. La bonne nouvelle, c'était qu'il ne mourrait pas ici.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les guerrières revinrent avec un plateau qu'elles posèrent devant le captif, puis le laissèrent de nouveau seul dans l'obscurité. Il commença par boire une grande quantité d'eau avant de s'attaquer au repas. Link se recoucha et sombra dans l'inconscience.

Le soleil venait de se lever lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, inondant la pièce de lumière. Quatre femmes se tenaient sur le seuil et observaient le jeune homme. Ses yeux avaient du mal à s'acclimater à cette nouvelle clarté. Ganondorf entra à leur suite et s'approcha de son adversaire.

« J'espère que tu as repris des forces, tu vas en avoir besoin. Je te donne maintenant le choix : soit tu te laisses emmener sans essayer de t'échapper et je te laisserai revoir ton fils, soit tu te débats. Mais dans ce dernier cas, tu n'arriveras pas en très bon état. Sache que je me ferai un plaisir de te faire regretter ton entêtement. »

Il posa les yeux sur Link. Celui-ci n'avait pas fait un mouvement, ni parlé. Le roi du désert s'effaça et laissa les Gerudos s'approcher du prisonnier. Elles le levèrent et ramenèrent ses bras dans son dos. Le Héros du Temps ne bougeait pas. La perspective de voir son fils, même si c'était la dernière chose qu'il ferait de sa vie, lui redonnait de l'espoir. Ses poignets furent délivrés des bracelets, puis réunis par une corde. Les fers encerclant ses chevilles furent également ôtés. Ganondorf plaça un collier équipé d'une lanière de cuir autour du cou du jeune homme. Il tira dessus pour lui intimer l'ordre d'avancer. Le dispositif qui se resserra força Link à obtempérer sur le champ.

À l'extérieur, le tyran monta sur la plus belle bête, tout en gardant à la main la longue bande qui le reliait à son captif. Le voyage commença. Le prisonnier devait suivre la cadence des chevaux. Chaque ralentissement de sa part provoquait un étranglement, gênant sa respiration et ne lui laissant aucun répit. Ils quittèrent rapidement le chemin qui menait au désert pour se retrouver dans la plaine d'Hyrule. Au loin apparaissait le ranch Lonlon où il avait vécu des jours heureux en compagnie de Malon et la citadelle, derrière laquelle avait été érigé le palais royal.

Chaque pas qu'il faisait en direction de la ville le rapprochait du sort que lui réservait son ennemi. La peur était présente en lui. Elle coulait dans ses veines. La princesse étant elle-même captive, il ne pouvait espérer aucune aide extérieure. De nombreuses Gerudos l'encerclaient, empêchant ainsi toute tentative de fuite. De toute façon, dans son état, il n'irait pas loin.

Au moment où le groupe passa devant sa demeure, il essaya d'entrapercevoir ses habitants, mais l'endroit semblait avoir été abandonné. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, pas même le hennissement des chevaux ou le beuglement des vaches. Link songea à sa femme, à sa fille et à sa fidèle jument Epona. Son ennemi ne lui laissa guère le temps de s'attendrir sur son ancienne vie et continua en direction de la ville.

Bientôt, il marcherait sur le pont-levis et entrerait dans la citadelle. Pour accéder au palais, il devrait traverser la place principale devant les citoyens d'Hyrule, en tant que captif vaincu et humilié. Que penserait la population de l'homme qui, après avoir sauvé le royaume, se retrouvait à présent prisonnier de celui qu'il avait exilé ?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 4

En entrant dans la citadelle, Link put voir qu'un terrible combat devait avoir eu lieu entre ses murs. Plusieurs maisons semblaient avoir été rapidement abandonnées, car leurs portes étaient restées grandes ouvertes. Les habitants étaient dans les rues et faisaient disparaitre les traces des événements sous la surveillance de nombreuses guerrières à la chevelure rousse. Certains d'entre eux portaient encore les marques des coups reçus dans leur vaine tentative de défense. À l'intérieur de l'enceinte, ils s'étaient crus en sécurité, mais, en parvenant à pénétrer cet endroit protégé, Ganondorf les avait convaincus du contraire. À présent, la peur se lisait sur leur visage.

Ce sentiment n'était pas uniquement dû à l'attaque. Lorsque l'armée s'était rendue, beaucoup de citadins avaient essayé de s'échapper, laissant tout derrière eux, mais ils n'avaient pu aller bien loin. Le pont-levis qui donnait accès à la plaine d'Hyrule avait été relevé, coupant ainsi toutes possibilités de retraite. Bloqués et en infériorité numérique par rapport à leurs assaillants, les fugitifs avaient été maitrisés et contraints de se mettre au service du nouveau souverain. Les quelques réfractaires à l'autorité avaient été battus, puis enfermés dans les geôles du palais.

Le Héros du Temps ignorait tout du sort réservé au peuple et n'était pas vraiment en état d'analyser ce qu'il voyait. Les gardes l'encerclèrent au moment où ils franchirent les portes de la ville afin de décourager ceux qui pourraient désirer apporter leur soutien au prisonnier. En tête se trouvait le roi des Gerudos. Il avançait sur son cheval, souriant aux hommes, aux femmes et aux enfants qui étaient terrorisés par sa seule présence. Link était obligé de marcher sous les regards de ses compatriotes. Ceux-ci l'observaient avec de l'angoisse dans les yeux. Ils venaient de comprendre que plus personne ne pourrait les aider.

Ganondorf stoppa sa monture et posa le pied par terre. Il s'empara du clairon qu'une des guerrières portait autour du cou et en sortit un long appel. Puis, le tyran s'approcha du captif qui était tombé sur les genoux au moment où la pression avait été relâchée. Il l'attrapa par les cheveux pour le forcer à se remettre debout et le montra à la foule.

« Peuple d'Hyrule, voici le responsable de tous vos problèmes. Il y a sept ans, celui que vous prenez pour un héros a réussi à convaincre votre roi du danger que je représentais. Malheureusement pour vous, cet idiot est parvenu à faire commuer la peine de mort que je méritais en exil. Sans cela, je ne serais probablement pas devant vous.

— Tu n'avais pas le droit de revenir ici, s'insurgea le prisonnier. Cette fois, tu n'échapperas pas à ton exécution !

— Tu oublies une chose, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Link. À présent, je dicte les lois et, selon le nouveau code, le criminel, c'est toi ! Mais n'espère pas obtenir ma clémence ! J'attache beaucoup d'importance à la façon dont me voient mes sujets. Je vais faire de toi un exemple convaincant pour leur inspirer la crainte et obtenir leur complète soumission ! »

Ganonorf repoussa le jeune homme qui chuta, sa tête heurtant le sol avec violence.

« Pour en revenir à notre sujet, je vous invite à prendre part, dès demain matin, à un événement historique. Ici, au lever du jour, nous mettrons fin au risque qu'il représente. Votre présence à tous est exigée. Seuls les enfants de moins de douze ans sont exemptés de cette obligation. Tous ceux qui chercheront à se soustraire à leur devoir subiront le même sort que lui. Tenez-vous-le pour dit ! »

Sur ces mots, il rejoignit sa monture et l'enfourcha après avoir ramassé la lanière, toujours accrochée au cou du jeune homme. Celle-ci se tendit et força le captif à se relever et à suivre le tyran. Ils prirent aussitôt la direction du château. Au loin, Link put apercevoir la grille derrière laquelle s'étendaient les jardins du palais. Plusieurs personnes attendaient près du petit sentier qui menait à une source. Cet endroit était la demeure d'une des Grandes Fées qui veillaient sur le Royaume. En s'approchant davantage, il remarqua deux silhouettes familières parmi les Gerudos : celles de Zelda et d'Impa, sa nourrice. Cette dernière était facilement reconnaissable à ses cheveux blancs et à sa façon de se vêtir. Chargée de la protection de la princesse, elle avait toujours préféré les tenues masculines et portait un court pantalon noir qui lui arrivait aux genoux et un haut assorti.

Le matin même, Zelda avait reçu la visite de Nabooru, le bras droit de Ganondorf. Elle avait entre les mains une lettre contenant des ordres. Le souverain voulait organiser une réunion avec les principaux chefs des différentes contrées d'Hyrule. Cet entretien serait suivi d'un banquet par lequel il souhaitait célébrer la nouvelle alliance, si un terrain d'entente pouvait effectivement être trouvé. Zelda se surprit à sourire à cette annonce, ce qui avait fait réagir la rousse.

« Vous n'y croyez pas, n'est-ce pas ?

— Saria, Darunia et Ruto connaissent les dessins de votre roi et ne se laisseront pas manipuler aussi aisément.

— On ne parle pas de cela. Vous devez vous rendre compte de la situation dans laquelle vous êtes. Plus personne ne pourra vous venir en aide ! Tous les peuples finiront sous notre contrôle, de gré ou de force.

— Il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour vous en empêcher.

— Le Héros du Temps ou sa descendance ? Ne rêvez pas, princesse ! Votre chevalier servant ne sera bientôt plus en mesure d'intervenir. Quant à son fils, il est ici, entre ces murs.

— Que voulez-vous faire de lui ?

— Lisez cette lettre, vous en apprendrez davantage. Notre roi a besoin de votre coopération ! »

Laissée seule, Zelda prit connaissance des instructions qui la concernaient. Ganondorf désirait qu'elle soit présente lors de son retour qui aurait lieu en début d'après-midi. Selon ses dires, il ramenait une surprise. Un autre détail attira son attention : le fils de Link devait également faire partie du comité d'accueil. Son ennemi lui avait affirmé détenir le jeune homme. Etait-ce la vérité ? Le possesseur de la Triforce du Courage était-il réellement entre ses mains ?

Debout près de sa nourrice, la princesse réfléchissait à ce courrier qu'elle avait lu. Elle se redressa en entendant le pas des chevaux. Un frisson d'angoisse la parcourut quand elle s'aperçut que Ganondorf trainait un prisonnier derrière lui. Lorsqu'il arriva à leur niveau, il descendit de sa monture sans lâcher la lanière de cuir. Le captif qui jusque-là était caché par l'animal apparut et fut reconnu de tous.

Zelda eut un hoquet de surprise et sentit les larmes lui venir aux yeux. Il semblait avoir été battu et marchait avec difficulté. Ce dernier releva la tête dans leur direction et son attention fut attirée par l'enfant se trouvant dans les bras d'Impa. Le petit être poussait de grands cris en levant ses poings. Il paraissait vigoureux et en pleine santé. En observant le regard de Link et le désespoir qui l'habitait, la princesse voulut courir vers lui, mais Nabooru, placée juste à côté d'elle, l'arrêta d'un geste.

L'usurpateur sourit en remarquant la réaction de Zelda. Ensuite, il se tourna vers Link et tira fortement sur la lanière pour le précipiter sur le sol. Le jeune homme percuta violemment la terre. Sans lui laisser le temps de se remettre, Ganondorf l'attrapa par les cheveux et l'obligea à s'agenouiller. Puis il fit signe à Nabooru qui prit l'enfant et l'amena en direction du captif. Les yeux de celui-ci se remplirent de larmes au moment où la rousse lui présenta le nourrisson.

« Si tu promets de te tenir tranquille, je te permets de le serrer dans tes bras, commença le tyran. Mais sois sûr qu'au moindre geste suspect de ta part, il repart ! »

Le Héros du Temps acquiesça et resta tranquille pendant qu'une guerrière lui détachait les poignets, puis il tendit les mains en direction de son rejeton. Quand ce dernier se retrouva dans les bras de son père, ses cris cessèrent aussitôt et furent remplacés par des petits gazouillis. Link observait le nouveau-né avec attention, cherchant à mémoriser chacune de ses caractéristiques physiques : ses mignonnes oreilles en pointe, son nez retroussé et son adorable sourire. De fins cheveux blonds commençaient déjà à pousser sur sa tête.

La princesse le regarda caresser les joues roses du bébé du bout des doigts, les larmes aux yeux et le cœur brisé. C'était la première fois qu'il tenait son fils. Autour d'eux, aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre. De toute manière, le jeune homme semblait avoir perdu le contact avec la réalité, oubliant les raisons de sa présence en ces lieux. Ses douleurs, causées par les coups reçus et l'immobilité forcée de ses membres, avaient été reléguées en arrière-plan. Plus rien ne comptait, à part le petit garçon qui avançait ses poings vers le visage de son père. Il commença à fredonner une chanson…

Mais, subitement, l'enfant lui fut arraché des mains et emmené. Il se mit à hurler de toutes ses forces, tendant ses bras vers celui qu'il avait reconnu comme son parent. Link, quant à lui, avait alors tenté de se relever, mais s'était rapidement retrouvé maintenu par les Gerudos. Il se débattit violemment dans le but de courir derrière celle qui lui avait pris son fils.

« Tu sembles avoir encore des ressources, se moqua Ganondorf.

— Ramène-le-moi ! »

Le Héros du Temps avait dit ses mots au moment où ses jambes avaient lâché, ne supportant plus son propre poids. Il éclata en sanglots et cessa tout mouvement. Les guerrières le laissèrent tomber et il se retrouva à genoux. Zelda qui l'avait observé sentit son cœur se briser. Cette fois, personne ne put l'empêcher de se précipiter vers le jeune homme qu'elle serra de toutes ses forces. Mais la réaction de Ganondorf ne se fit pas attendre. Donnant des consignes directes aux membres de son armée, il éloigna la princesse du prisonnier. Aussitôt, celui-ci fut relevé et conduit vers une des parois de la roche ou des fers avaient été installés. Ses poignets furent enfermés dans des carcans. Mais la fatigue, provoquée par les coups et les chocs émotionnels, ne lui permettait pas d'avoir la force de se tenir debout. Son corps s'affaissa et ne fut plus maintenu que par ses bras.

« Maintenant, je vais te parler de ce que j'ai prévu pour toi. Tu vas m'aider à convaincre tes amis qu'il est de leur intérêt de m'obéir. »

Link ne répondit rien et fixa son regard sur le sol.

« Que voulez-vous de lui, s'insurgea Zelda. Il n'est même plus en état de se tenir droit.

— Il n'aura qu'à rester là et attendre l'arrivée de mes invités. Dès demain, il aura tout le loisir de se reposer !

— Mon fils, ajouta Link qui avait puisé dans ses dernières forces pour relever la tête. Que vas-tu faire de lui ?

— L'élever et faire de lui mon successeur !

— Non, laisse-le. Il est innocent !

— Pour l'instant ! »

Ganondorf éclata d'un rire gras. Il ordonna à Nabooru de prendre des guerrières avec elle afin de terminer les préparatifs pour la réunion qui devait se tenir dans l'après-midi. Deux d'entre elles furent désignées pour rester sur place dans le but de veiller sur le prisonnier.

« Ne laissez personne l'approcher et n'hésitez pas à réprimer toute tentative de fuite ! »

Il se tourna alors vers Zelda.

« Venez avec moi, princesse, je dois vous parler de votre rôle !

— Ne comptez pas sur moi !

— Vraiment, demanda-t-il en la fixant. Dois-je encore vous convaincre ? Votre chevalier a cessé la lutte, lui. Vous devriez faire de même si vous ne voulez pas qu'il ait à supporter les conséquences de votre obstination. »

Il resserra son étreinte sur son bras et la tira vers lui. Zelda n'eut d'autre choix que de le suivre, mais garda les yeux fixés sur Link tant qu'elle le put. Bientôt le jeune homme fut hors de son champ de vision. Que lui était-il arrivé depuis ces derniers jours pour être dans cet état ? Il avait visiblement été battu et malmené. En le voyant mené par une lanière de cuir, avec les poignets attachés dans son dos, elle avait compris toute la cruauté de leur ennemi. Il avait voulu l'humilier et, maintenant, son but était de se servir de lui pour convaincre Darunia, Ruto et Saria de se plier, eux ainsi que leurs peuples respectifs, à ses exigences.

Le Héros du Temps se retrouva seul avec les deux gardes chargées de sa surveillance. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Des tremblements le secouaient. Ses pensées s'envolaient vers son enfant. Qu'allait-il devenir en était éduqué par ce monstre ? Les images de Malon et de sa fille qui avait été abandonnée sur le sol froid du ranch lui revinrent en mémoire, mais il se souvint que celui-ci lui avait semblé abandonné lorsqu'il était passé devant. Où se trouvaient-elles, à présent ?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 5 

Le Héros du Temps était resté avec, pour seule compagnie, les deux Gerudos qui étaient chargées de sa surveillance. Elles avaient reçu pour consignes de ne permettre à personne de s'approcher de lui et de ne lui donner ni eau ni nourriture. Les poignets et les chevilles du jeune homme étaient enfermés dans des menottes de fer. Il s'était laissé attacher sans réagir, car il était submergé par trop d'émotions. Ses jambes étaient incapables de supporter le poids de son propre corps qui reposait en totalité sur ses bras. Il ne ressentait même plus les douleurs ainsi infligées à ses muscles. Il pleurait, sans se préoccuper du fait que ses sanglots ne passaient pas inaperçus. Outre les deux guerrières à la chevelure rousse, une autre observatrice n'avait pas perdu un son de la scène qui s'était jouée près du lieu où elle était retenue prisonnière.

À deux pas de l'endroit où Link avait été enchaîné se trouvait une grotte protégeant une petite source. Ce creux avait été bouché avec une lourde pierre, bloquant la résidente à l'intérieur de son antre. Ganondorf avait voulu empêcher une des Grandes Fées de venir en aide aux Hyliens, comme elle l'avait fait en offrant la possibilité de contrôler les flammes au Héros du Temps. En interdisant au peuple d'entrer dans la cavité, il pensait avoir moins d'adversaires à combattre et parvenir ainsi à prendre le pouvoir. Pourtant, elle était toujours présente et cherchait un moyen d'agir, ne comprenant que trop bien la détresse du jeune homme, attaché comme un animal dangereux.

Link avait totalement oublié l'existence de ce plan d'eau et de ce qu'il pourrait y recevoir. D'ailleurs, en ce moment, son esprit était focalisé sur ses enfants et sur son incapacité à les secourir. La fatigue accumulée ces dernières heures, ajoutée aux chocs émotionnels subis, eut raison de sa résistance et il sombra dans l'inconscience. À ce moment, la fée ne perçut plus rien, les sanglots s'étaient arrêtés. Inquiète, elle s'approcha du rocher qui l'empêchait de sortir et colla son oreille contre celle-ci, se concentrant pour entendre le plus petit bruit de respiration. Un léger sifflement lui fit comprendre qu'il était encore en vie, en tout cas, pour l'instant...

« Tiens le coup, Héros du Temps, pensa-t-elle. Tes amis savent dans quelle situation tu te trouves ! Je suis sûre qu'ils ne te laisseront pas tomber ! »

Consciente de son incapacité à l'aider, elle revint dans l'eau et disparut. L'unique manière d'obtenir son soutien était d'entrer dans la grotte. Là et seulement là, ses pouvoirs lui permettaient de secourir ceux qui avaient le cœur pur. Autrement, elle ne pouvait rien et se sentait démunie devant une situation qui semblait de plus en plus dramatique. Celui qui avait sauvé le Royaume ne pourrait sans doute pas s'en sortir, cette fois.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent, Link était toujours évanoui. Les guerrières ne prenaient même pas la peine de regarder dans sa direction, convaincues qu'il ne pourrait de toute façon rien tenter. Plusieurs heures plus tard, une trompette annonça l'arrivée des différentes personnes conviées à la réunion. Les gardes se levèrent et l'une d'entre elles s'empara d'un seau qui avait été déposé près du prisonnier et lui en versa le contenu sur le visage pour le réveiller.

« Debout, tu as de la visite ! »

Le Héros du Temps ouvrit les yeux et ressentit une immense douleur au niveau de ses bras qui soutenaient tout le poids de son corps. Il dut faire un effort considérable pour pouvoir se remettre sur ses pieds, car ses jambes tremblaient. Au loin, un groupe de Gorons, de Zoras et de Kokiris arrivaient, avec, à leur tête, Darunia, Ruto et Saria. Ganondrof et Zelda apparurent dans le champ de vision de Link. Celui-ci fut aussitôt envahi de panique. Pourquoi les trois chefs des différents peuples d'Hyrule avaient-ils décidé de venir, sachant pertinemment que leur ennemi n'hésiterait pas à les faire enfermer ?

« Non, non, n'avancez pas ! Fuyez pendant que c'est encore possible ! »

Il aurait voulu leur hurler ces mots, mais ne put que les murmurer. Ses paroles ne furent entendues que par Ganondorf qui sourit en percevant la détresse dans la voix de son captif. Quelques minutes plus tard, la délégation arriva devant le tyran et chacun d'entre eux put remarquer le jeune homme enchaîné. Ils n'ignoraient pas que celui-ci avait été fait prisonnier, mais ne s'attendaient pas à le voir exposer ainsi aux yeux de tous. Le priver de sa liberté n'était pas assez visiblement. Le roi du désert s'était senti obligé de le torturer physiquement, il suffisait de l'observer pour s'en rendre compte, et psychologiquement, en l'humiliant publiquement.

Saria fixait son ami, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Elle le connaissait depuis sa plus tendre enfance et avait compris qu'il n'était pas loin d'atteindre ses limites. La Kokiri voulut aller vers lui, mais Ruto qui avait aperçu son regard et savait que les Gerudos ne la laisseraient pas s'approcher de lui s'avança vers le captif en criant bien fort :

« Qu'a-t-il encore fait pour se retrouver dans cette position ? Il a promis à une pauvre jeune fille naïve de l'épouser ? »

Évidemment, les deux guerrières l'empêchèrent d'avancer plus, mais la réaction de la Zora amusa Ganondorf qui fit signe aux deux Gerudos de la laisser passer. Link regardait son amie sans comprendre. Pourquoi avait-elle prononcé ses paroles ? Puis un souvenir remonta à sa mémoire. La première fois qu'il avait rencontré la princesse Zora, c'était en cherchant les trois pierres qui permettaient d'accéder au Sanctuaire où était enfermée la Triforce. Ils étaient très jeunes à cette époque et Link n'avait pas saisi la signification des mots de la petite fille. Celle-ci lui avait révélé que l'objet qu'il voulait récupérer était un cadeau de fiançailles… Se pouvait-il que Ruto lui reprochât encore cet épisode ?

Elle se mit à marteler le torse du Héros du Temps pendant quelques secondes et finit par s'accrocher à lui. Ce dernier s'apprêtait à lui parler, mais n'en eut pas l'occasion.

« Pardonne-moi de rajouter à tes souffrances ! Nous sommes là pour t'aider ! Tiens-toi prêt à suivre ceux qui viendront te délivrer à la tombée de la nuit…

— Vous n'auriez pas dû vous montrer ici, c'est certainement un piège.

— Nous le savons, mais nous ne pouvions t'abandonner, pas après ce que tu as fait pour nous… »

Sur un signe de son chef, une des guerrières les écarta.

« Il t'a brisé le cœur à toi aussi. Décidément, ce jeune homme n'est pas si vertueux qu'on le prétend !

— Qu'allez-vous faire de lui ?

— Cela fait partie des sujets que nous devions aborder lors de cette assemblée, mais je me ferai un plaisir de vous l'apprendre dès à présent. Après tout, il a le droit de connaitre le sort qui l'attend : une exécution en bonne et due forme, dès demain matin. »

Ganondorf sourit en se tournant vers Link dont les jambes s'étaient remises à trembler. Ce n'était pas la peur qui en était la cause, mais son état physique : ses forces semblaient l'abandonner toujours plus.

« Nous parlerons des détails autour de la table, dit-il, avant d'ajouter en fixant la princesse Zora. La façon dont il quittera ce monde dépendra de votre coopération et, malgré la petite scène très amusante que vous venez de me jouer, je sais que vous ne souhaitez pas le voir souffrir. »

Il s'écarta du chemin et invita ses convives à suivre les Gerudos vers le lieu où devait se dérouler la réunion.

« N'y allez pas, tenta de crier Link, sans parvenir à se faire entendre. Partez ! Ne vous occupez pas de moi ! Ne vous laissez pas faire ! »

Mais bientôt, il se retrouva de nouveau seul avec ses deux gardes. Ses amis avaient pris un risque considérable pour pouvoir lui venir en aide, mais parviendraient-ils eux-mêmes à se sortir de cette situation ? Le jeune homme se culpabilisait : sa vie ne valait pas ce prix. Les larmes coulèrent de ses yeux. Il se sentait inutile et responsable de ce qui était en train de se passer. Sans lui, les Gorons, les Zoras et les Kokiris n'auraient pas quitté la sécurité de leur région pour se jeter tête baissée dans le piège que leur avait tendu leur pire ennemi.

Les heures s'égrenèrent encore et la nuit commença à tomber sur le royaume. Link s'inquiétait de plus en plus. Ganondorf avait-il déjà annoncé ses intentions de conquérir le pays ? Lorsque l'obscurité fut bien ancrée, les mots de la princesse Zora lui revinrent en mémoire : « Tiens-toi prêt à suivre ceux qui viendront te chercher à la tombée de la nuit… »

Il tendit l'oreille. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et des mains se mirent à détacher ses poignets. Brisé par les heures d'immobilité forcée et les nombreuses blessures qui parsemaient son corps, le Héros du Temps s'effondra sur le sol, incapable de se relever. Des bras solides le portèrent par les épaules et le redressèrent, tout en l'aidant à se maintenir sur ses jambes. Les nouveaux venus parlaient ensemble, comme si Link n'était pas vraiment là.

« Dépêche-toi, tu connais les consignes, nous devons agir vite. Personne ne doit nous voir.

— Je fais aussi que je peux. Il n'est pas léger !

— Les autres ne devraient pas tarder à arriver ! »

« Les autres ! » De qui parlait-il ? Le jeune homme voulait poser la question, mais il n'en avait pas la force. Ruto lui avait bien recommandé de les suivre. Il se tut et se laissa emmener. Le petit groupe se dirigea vers la citadelle par un chemin que Link ne connaissait pas.

Quelques heures auparavant, non loin de là, une autre réunion s'était tenue dans une auberge de la citadelle. Assis autour d'une table se trouvaient deux individus, chacun d'eux était caché sous une longue cape. Ils étaient arrivés au même moment que la délégation qui accompagnait les chefs des différents peuples d'Hyrule, car les entrées et sorties de la ville étaient étroitement surveillées. Ils avaient profité d'un arrêt pour laisser le groupe continuer son trajet et s'étaient retrouvés à l'intérieur de cette salle de restauration.

Ces drôles de clients étaient les seuls de la taverne qui pouvait accueillir un grand nombre de voyageurs. Ils s'étaient installés dans le fond de la pièce, à un endroit où leurs discussions ne risquaient pas d'être entendues. Depuis l'instauration des nouvelles lois dictées par Ganondorf, les habitants de la cité ne quittaient plus leurs maisons que pour vaquer à leurs occupations journalières. Le reste du temps, ils le passaient cloitrés chez eux pour ne commettre aucune action qui pourrait déplaire au souverain. Même la plus petite infraction pouvait leur coûter très cher. Par exemple, chaque contrevenant se trouvant dans les rues après l'heure du couvre-feu pouvait se faire emprisonner pour une période plus ou moins longue, selon le bon vouloir du tyran.

L'enfermement était sa réponse à chaque acte qui pouvait, de près ou de loin, ressembler à une rébellion. La vie était rapidement devenue triste pour les Hyliens et les différents lieux de rassemblement avaient été désertés. Il faut ajouter que les groupements de plus de trois personnes étaient formellement interdits, sous peine de sévères sanctions. De plus, comme les entrées à l'intérieur de la ville étaient contrôlées, les voyageurs étaient peu nombreux.

Une heure après leur arrivée, une petite silhouette, de la taille d'un enfant, s'était silencieusement glissée par la porte et les avait rejoints. Les autres se tournèrent immédiatement vers lui, cherchant à savoir ce qu'il avait pu apprendre en suivant la délégation jusqu'à l'intérieur du château.

« Alors, murmura l'un d'eux. Est-il réellement en danger ?

— Son exécution a été programmée pour demain matin, nous n'aurons qu'une seule chance de le sauver !

— Où est-il ? Dans les cachots ?

— Justement, c'est ce qui est étrange, mais pas illogique. Notre ennemi l'a enchaîné à la vue de tous. Il est visiblement mal en point. Nous devrons sans doute le porter.

— Je m'en charge, ajouta le plus corpulent d'entre eux. Mais pourquoi ne pas l'avoir enfermé ?

— Pour l'humilier, sans doute ! »

Le silence s'installa entre eux. Chacun pensait aux souffrances que devait endurer le Héros du Temps. Tous connaissaient les enjeux de leur action : la vie d'un homme qui avait tout sacrifié pour les autres. Quelques minutes passèrent ainsi, puis le nouveau venu sortit un plan de la ville et présenta à ses compagnons le chemin qu'ils devraient prendre pour accomplir la mission qui leur avait été confiée par Darunia, Ruto et Saria.

« Nous devrons raser les murs et réduire les deux gardes à l'impuissance.

— Ce ne sera pas le plus difficile, selon moi. Il est enchaîné ? Comment pourra-t-on le libérer ?

— La force des Gorons vous sera nécessaire sur ce point, ajouta le représentant de cette race. C'est pour cela que j'étais volontaire.

— Notre ami miniature a été envoyé parce qu'il est discret. Et moi ? Pourquoi suis-je là ?

— Nous aurons besoin de toi également, intervint le Kokiri pour éviter une dispute. Vous, les Zoras, avez une grande agilité. Vous savez pour qui vous êtes ici. Vous vous provoquerez plus tard. »

Mido, car c'était lui, observa autour de lui, pour vérifier que leur hôte n'avait pas remarqué cette altercation. Mais ce dernier ne s'occupait pas de ce qu'il se passait, ayant appris à se faire discret pour ne pas s'attirer d'ennuis, surtout maintenant que le nombre des interdictions avait été multiplié par dix. Les clients restèrent un long moment à leur table à discuter, préparant leur plan avec minutie.

La nuit tomba et les rues se vidèrent. Aucun des membres de la délégation n'était revenu du palais, ce qui inquiétait les trois individus, dissimulés à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Une fois l'obscurité bien ancrée, ils payèrent leurs consommations et quittèrent l'auberge, sous le regard du tavernier. Celui-ci était heureux de voir disparaitre ces étranges personnages qui auraient pu provoquer des problèmes.

À peine sortis de l'établissement, ils durent se cacher dans un petit renfoncement tout proche pour éviter les soldats en patrouille. Ganondorf ne laissait vraiment rien au hasard. Le chemin conduisant à l'endroit où le Héros du Temps risquait d'être semé d'embûches, mais cela n'effrayait pas les trois volontaires. Après tout, Link avait lui-même affronté des dangers beaucoup plus importants pour leur offrir la liberté. Il méritait amplement d'être aidé.

Quelques minutes leur suffirent pour atteindre le sentier qui menait au jardin du palais. Ils rasèrent les murs afin de passer inaperçus. À proximité de la grille qui délimitait l'entrée du territoire royal, ils purent grimper à une échelle et avancer au-dessus de celle-ci. C'était l'endroit de leur trajet où ils étaient les plus susceptibles d'être surpris. Ils se déplacèrent en rampant et se retrouvèrent non loin de leur point de destination.

Le Goron et le Zora sautèrent sur les deux gardes chargés de la surveillance du prisonnier. Ils n'eurent pas l'occasion de donner l'alerte, car leurs adversaires les avaient rapidement assommés. Mido, se précipita vers la paroi où il avait vu Link enchaîné. Quand ses deux compagnons l'eurent rejoint, ils le trouvèrent immobile, fixant le mur devant lui. Des fers pendaient, vides. Le captif avait été emmené ailleurs, ils arrivaient trop tard...


End file.
